Shadows of Rage
by Gorsewhisker
Summary: A band of rogues seek revenge to one leader... could this one action send the four Clans, MistClan, FalconClan, HeatherClan, and DewClan into destruction? Sorry I suck at summaries! Rated T for normal Warriors things! (Blood, death, kitting, etc.)
1. Prologue

A light gray tom pinned a pampered kittypet to the ground. "What are you doing in _our _territory, Kittypet?" The kittypet looked terrified. "S-sorry! I j-just-"

"Thought you could steal our prey?" "N-no!" The gray tom lifted one paw, claws unsheathed, ready for the kill. Until…

"Stop!" The cats looked up and saw a pretty silver she-cat a few tail-lengths away. "Let him go, Ikan." The gray tom looked startled. "But he-" The she-cat interrupted, "Is only a kittypet." The she-cat gave Ikan a meaningful look. Ikan got off of the kittypet with a threatening growl, "Stay with your twolegs, _trespasser_."

The kittypet bounded off, but the she-cat ran in front of him. "W-what do you w-want with me?!" The cat's voice rose into a wail. Star smirked as cats began to emerge from the trees.

"We won't hurt you." She promised. The cats were now in a circle around the kittypet. "Unless you refuse us." A ginger tom added. "Let me go!" The kittypet demanded. A black tom pounced on him as he tried to flee. "We will let you go… if you help us." He hissed. "W-with what?" The tom smirked as the silver she-cat meowed, "You need to help us get revenge on… a certain leader of those weak _Clan cats._"

* * *

Sorry that was so short! The others will be longer, I promise!


	2. Chapter 1: Cinderberry

Cinderberry stumbled over a rock. "Stupid rocks, never stay out of the way…." The gray-and-black she-cat went on mumbling. "You'd think she's an elder!" Cloudpaw muttered to Ravenwing, who nodded. "Shush!" Goldenheart meowed from behind.

"I don't see why we're hunting on this ledge!" Cloudpaw continued loudly , "How do patrols even hunt on this part of the mountain? Jump off it, onto a unexpecting HeatherClan cat? And that's if we don't get caught by a DewClan cat and get clawed to death!"

"Quiet!" Ravenwing hissed after a couple more moments of this. "I hear something." Cinderberry listened, too and heard the flapping of wings. She sniffed the air. "Hawk." She whispered. "There!" Cloudpaw flicked his tail at a hawk feeding her young, suddenly alert. "You know what to do." Goldenheart nodded to the cats got in their positions.

Cinderberry got in her position. She was the first jumper of her patrol. She could leap the highest. Usually. Since the last half-moon, she was clumsy and slow, and she was gaining weight. _If I miss… Goldenheart will give me extra duties for a _moon! She crept closer, until she could leap up and grab the hawks wing. Then Ravenwing, the patrol's second jumper, would grab the other wing.

She leaped… and felt hawk flesh in her claws. She heard a cat's screech over her own that meant Ravenwing had jumped. Together, the two cats brought the bird down enough so Goldenheart and Cloudpaw could pounce onto the bird's back and neck. It went limp and fell the last tail-length onto the ground. "Great leap!" Ravenwing said to Cinderberry. He was out of breath and all sorts of excited. Cinderberry dipped her head in embarrassment. "You should be the first jumper!" the she-cat said back. "You leaped higher than me!"

_"Shhh!"_ Goldenheart scolded. "You've no more sense than a newborn mouse! Come on, let's go get those chicks, Cinderberry!" He had already started clawing his way up the mountain. The young warrior shrugged to Ravenwing and followed the deputy, though she winced at having to kill such young birds. _Don't think about it… think about the Clan.. the Clan has to be fed!_ She imagined the helpless chicks in their nest, crying out for a mother that will never come…

She shook her head slightly, trying to clear it.

By the time she got to the crack I the rock were the nest was, she was gasping for breath. She heard the scared chirp of an eyass as Goldenheart killed it with a swift bite to the neck. She sprinted over to another before it could attempt to fly away and killed it by digging her claws into its chest. She heard a snort of satisfaction as Goldenheart killed the last eyass.

Cinderberry couldn't stifle a sigh of relief when the camp came into sight. _Thank StarClan!_ She yowled inside.

The cats rushed out of their dens as soon as they smelled fresh meat. They were starving, Cinderberry realized, even though it was Warm-sky- what HeatherClan called _Newleaf. _Whatever a _leaf _was.

The cats rushed over to the cats, each one wanting to eat first.

"_I _need it more than you do, Sorrowpaw!"

"Don't _I _hunt for you and fight to keep you safe, Riverleaf?!"

This arguing went on for awhile. Ashstar sat calmly by his den for most of it. After a couple of moments, he then leaped from rock to rock until he came halfway to the bottom. He leaped and landed neatly behind the patrol, who were trying to keep the ravenous cats away from their kill. Cinderberry had always wondered how he did that.

"_STOP!_" Ashstar yowled and the Clan imminently went silent. "Goldenheart, Cinderberry, Ravenwing, and Cloudpaw did a great job hunting today." He said, "There's enough for all, so _why are you fighting?!"_ Cinderberry could tell the cats were ashamed of themselves. All except Skypelt. He just looked nervous at the anger gleaming in his leader's eyes. Cinderberry knew he just wanted to make sure Whitecloud wasn't starving.

"Now will you four please put that on the fresh-kill pile?" The FalconClan leader asked. The cats nodded and stalked off towards the Rockpile. Cinderberry realized the pile's only contents were a soggy, muddy mouse that smelled weird. She picked it up and walked over to the river at the side of the camp, then dropped the mouse in. She could have sworn there she saw the same piece of prey there a moon ago.

"Cinderberry, you want to share with me?" The gray she-cat turned her head and saw Ravenwing was the one calling, like he did every day at dinner. "Of course!" She purred, her response to him every day.

As she licked the last of the met from her lips, Cinderberry wondered if he should see the medicine cat. _Duh!_ She thought. _Why do I even need to think about it?_ Before entering the cave that was the medicine cat den, she looked back at the fresh-kill pile. She saw only one wing left of the ginormous hawk. _Yes, we are starving…_

She squeezed her way through the pile of rocks that were in front of the cave entrance. Palefeather looked up from sorting her herbs. (I don't know the herbs the Tribe uses, so I'll just use the forest herbs.) "Yes?" Now that the warrior was telling Palefeather about her symptoms seemed pretty funny, but she knew it must be done. _It could be a sickness. _She reminded herself. "Oh, I don't even need to ask." The medicine cat said after a moment's pause. "Come here." As the she-cat walked forward, Toadpaw came in through the opening at the top of the pile. If Palefeather noticed the apprentice, she didn't show it. "Lie down on your side." The medicine cat instructed. The gray warrior did as she was told, confused. Palefeather ran her paw along Cinderberry's belly. After a moment, the she-cat got an excited gleam in her eyes. So did Toadpaw. "You can get up!" The apprentice squeaked. "What?" Cinderberry finally had to ask after she got up. Toadpaw gave a little bounce of excitement like she always has when she found out… "Cinderberry, you're having kits!"

Cinderberry almost fainted with surprise.

The look of surprise that crossed her face quickly turned to joy, and she suddenly felt excited as well. She only stayed there a heartbeat longer, then raced up the pile of boulders and scrambled through the small opening. She raced into the warriors' den- a large cave by the entrance of the camp- and nearly trampled a cave-full of annoyed cats.

She almost crashed right into Sharpfang if she hadn't put on the brakes at the last second. He'd never let her forget about that! She veered around him and finally stopped, out of breath, in front of a sleeping Ravenwing. "Get _up_, Ravenwing!" She whispered as loud as she dared. "What?" He muttered back. The tabby she-cat only just realized it was dark.

"Ravenwing, I'm having kits!"

The black tom looked at her with disgust clouding his gaze, all weariness forgotten. "Who's?" He hissed with venom in his voice. "Ours." Cinderberry meowed, all her excitement vanished at his comment. The warrior's gaze imminently softened. "Oh. Well, you'd better get to the nursery!" He said after a moment's pause. "Go on!"

"Go to _sleep_, guys!" They both jumped at the sound of Swiftfeather's irritated meow.

"Sorry, Swift feather!" The two whispered.

"Go to the nursery, Cinderberry." Ravenwing meowed, more quietly this time. "Let Whitecloud and Riverleaf take care of you. Cinderberry purred with happiness. "Just one more night with you, Ravenwing." _Just one more night…_


	3. Chapter 2: Irisfern

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or some of the cats. This story has a Create-A-Cat, if you don't know!**

Irisfern stormed up to the apprentice's den. It was obvious she was angry with her's. "Barkpaw!" She called, "I _told_ you, I want you up at sunhigh! Today is your warrior assessment!" The young light brown tom hurried out of his den. Even a twoleg could tell he was embarrassed. "S-sorry." He muttered. Irisfern rolled her eyes and stalked off, her apprentice at her paws. _Even the _kits _have more sense than him!_ The silver tabby thought.

"Okay, today we will be hunting… birds." Irisfern called out to her apprentice, "Preferably sparrows, but who knows what's out there!" Barkpaw looked around nervously as his mentor realized she had chosen her words poorly. It wasn't long ago-maybe six moons-when HeatherClan had a problem with a badger and her almost-grown infants, and a three foxes with only a desire to _kill all cats!_

Now Irisfern was the one shivering. Once again she saw the scarlet grass and a dying kit flashing in her mind….

She shook her head to clearing it. _Now is not the time to grieve for Hollowkit._ She scolded herself. But still she saw the horrifying images of bloodred rivers, badgers tearing cats from their souls, until she came to a dead stop.

"Irisfern?" The senior warrior has forgotten her apprentice was there. Luckily, the pair were in the place they needed to be, and Irisfern wouldn't be completely embarrassed. She took a quivering breath. "Here we are, Barkpaw." He had only been to this part of the territory a couple of times. It was an uncommon place for apprentices, though it wasn't dangerous or anything. Mentors just tended to avoid this spot in the territory.

"Irisfern, I know what you're thinking. It wasn't your fault Hollowkit, or Jayflight died." Irisfern whirled around to face Barkpaw with anger blazing in her eyes at this comment, and he instinctively crouched lower under her merciless gaze. _"What do you know about death, what do you know about love_?!" She cried, not bothering to keep her voice low. _"What do you know about _grief?! _Nothing!"_

Barkpaw had an expression of complete fear on his face that made his mentor realize what she said. But she didn't forgive him, she wouldn't show weakness.

The warrior took a deep breath, the shadows of rage in her eyes slowly melting. "Now I want you to go fetch three birds, preferably sparrows, as I said before. Remember, I will be watching to see how well you do." She dismissed him with a flick of her tail right before he bounded off into the undergrowth, tail streaming behind him.

Irisfern waited until she could barely hear the sound of her apprentice's pawsteps before padding after him. _Fail this test. _She pleaded inside. _FAIL IT!_

Barkpaw padded up to his mentor, eyes damp and shoulders slumped. He was carrying one chaffinch in his jaws. He had also managed to catch a scrawny vole that was too old to run anyway. He had failed to catch the two sparrows, one plump mouse, and three starlings he had poorly stalked. "I failed, didn't I?" He whimpered after a pause.

Irisfern's patience was wearing thin. "I am ashamed to have you as an apprentice!" She almost snarled, but caught herself at the last moment. Discouraging him was no way to teach this young apprentice. "You failed the hunting part, n9 let's see if you can make it up with those fighting moves I taught you." Her voice was almost sympathetic as she led the brown tom into a sandy clearing. Tornear raced out of the ferns, startling both mentor and apprentice. Mentor recovered quickly. "Tornear! Where's Fallowwind?" She snapped.

Tornear took a couple more panting breaths. "She's got a bellyache." He answered. "Sweetberry told me to come instead." He gave an relived sigh as Irisfern nodded approval. He did _not_ want to hang around the warrior when she was in a bad mood.

"Okay, Barkpaw, I know you're nervous, but _please_ keep your claws sheathed for this." Tornear scratched behind his left ear as if chasing a flea.

Just as the sun was setting, and stars were taking over the skies, the three cats returned to camp. Barkpaw padded to the fresh-kill pile and, embarrassed, dropped his small catch on the pile. Tornear had also managed to catch a plump mouse.

Irisfern padded to the leader's den, head held high, trying to look successful. She stopped in front of the brambles and was about to call to Stripestar when she realized something was terribly wrong. It wasn't big, just a feeling. A feeling she got when some cat was about to die. "S-stripestar?" She called, sounding like a nervous apprentice. Every cat looking could see her mood had suddenly changed from cool and collected, to nervous and frightened. "Yes?" Stripestar seemed healthy and in no danger at all. The silver she-cat breathed a sigh of relief.

But still the feeling lingered.

******(Again)**

Stripestar shook his head and leaped onto the MossLedge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here around the MossLedge for a Clan meeting!" The familiar words rang around the clearing as cats slowly began to emerge from their dens. Cindershadow nodded to Hazelscar, and took her place at the base of the MossLedge; Sweetberry helped Mossdapple limp to the medicine cat den entrance after Fallowwind stalked out- The white she-cat looked regretful for some reason Irisfern didn't know-; Hollyfoot looked up from her nap on a rock, and basically the Clan gathered the way they usally did.

"Cats of HeatherClan," Stripestar began, "an apprentice has had his Warrior Assessment today." A ripple of excitement entered the crowd. "The day will come for he to become a warrior, but that day isn't today. Better luck next time, Barkpaw."

Swanpaw rested her tail on the mentioned cat's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"And, thanks to Sweetberry, Mossdapple is recovering from her sprained paw!" The leader continued, sounding more cheerful. He lingered for a moment and it almost seemed like he was _flying_ as he leaped off the MossLedge.

The black-striped tabby walked up to an irritated she-cat. "Get something to eat, Irisfern. You look exhausted."

"Was just about to."

They padded away, Stripestar to his den, and Irisfern to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a starling she only ate one bite out of, then took the rest to Sweetberry. She had lost her appetite when she thought about Stripestar…. How his gray and black tabby fur shimmered in the moonlight…..

But then she thought about Hollowkit's limp body in the grass, and how Jayflight's pure black fur had shimmered just the same way. Then it had been his _blood_ shining silver as a fox ripped his body.

Irisfern held her breath and padded into the warriors' den, shivering at a sudden cold breeze. She curled up, and sank into an uncomfortable sleep….

… Also entering the Dark Forest.

* * *

_Back in FalconClan, Palefeather had let Cinderberry go for a walk until around Moonhigh. She knew the kits wouldn't be coming soon._

_ The warrior walked on one of the wider paths of the mountain, Ravenwing padding at her side. The path was just wide enough for the two of them, with only a quarter-of-a-tail length to spare. Stars had swallowed the sky, giving light to the mountain. The new moon shone bright._

_ The two padded on, purrs erupting from their chest, then suddenly an eagle swooped from a crack in a boulder. Cinderberry screamed, frozen in terror as the eagle swooped, aiming straight for her. Ravenwing shoved her into another small crack in the mountain, and the eagle got him instead._

_ The eagle realized it had gotten the wrong cat and let go of Ravenwing in midair. He went… down, down, and the tabby she-cat could very faintly hear the sickening thud of him hitting the ground. She awkwardly ran from the cover of the crack and looked over the edge of the path. Part of her wanted to jump, too. But she was expecting kits and would let them live._

_ The sharp call of an eagle rang in the mountains._

_ The tabby shivered and backed away as a cold breeze ruffled her fur._

* * *

**Good? Bad? Tell me in a review!**

**In other words…**

**REVIEW OR ELSE THE POSSESSED APPLES WILL EAT YOU!**

**JK.**

**Gorsewhisker**


	4. Chapter 3: Arena

Two former kittypets, still plump from being overfed by twolegs, padded noisily through the undergrowth, complaining the whole time.

"Remind me again why you dragged me into this, Storm." A light brown she-cat meowed.

"Because, Arena, I can't do this alone, and those… _cats_ won't leave us alone until we come back with battle scars." The gray tom said, tugging himself free from a thorn. "Ow!" He paused quickly to lick a now bare spot on his flank.

Arena scowled at the thought of the rouges that had forced her best friend to leave his twolegs. "Those creatures aren't _cats_," she hissed. "They're cruel, evil, mean, _dogs!_"

The undergrowth thinned out the same time both cats started to think they would die from either exhaustion, or ultimate fur shortage.

Arena was limping. "Mouse dung!" She hissed after she pulled a thorn out of her paw. She began licking it rapidly to stop the flow of blood. It eventually stopped, but she still felt dizzy.

"Hey, Arena!" The she-cat looked up at her traveling partner. "_What?_"

"Come here!"

The light brown she-cat groaned and forced her legs to carry her up to the tree Storm was standing by. "What?" She smelled it before she finished the word.

"A scent-marker." Storm said in awe.

The gray tom lifted a paw to step over the border. Suddenly, a silver she-cat with dazzling blue eyes bursted out of the undergrowth. Storm froze.

"Put one _claw_ over that border, and you'll wish you were still mewling at your mother's belly." She hissed.

Storm quickly jerked his paw back.

Another cat, a tom with a chip in his ear missing, walked from the bramble. "Irisfern, leave them be. They're only kittypets. Not badgers!"

Irisfern froze, a flicker of fear appearing in her eyes. She recovered quickly. "What do you want?" She growled at the newcomers.

Arena answered, "We would like to join your Clan." The she-cat narrowed her eyes and was about to answer, but a gray she-cat emerged from the bushes. "You'll have to talk to Stripestar about that." She meowed. Irisfern opened her mouth to say something, but obviously thought better of it. The gray cat nodded at her, and bounded away. The tom followed her. Irisfern gave them one last sharp glance, and ran after them. Storm pelted after them, but Arena hesitated. She had been feeling it for a while now. A sensation of being watched. She had assumed it was Star, but now it felt more intense and hostile. She looked behind her and saw nothing…. At first. She looked up and saw a pair of unfriendly yellow eyes looking down at her.

This cat was not Star.

Cinderberry thought she could hear voices in her head. They were speaking the ancient language her mother had taught her! _Am I going mad?_ She wondered. No. The ancient cats were speaking to her.

_Lasi onasha ethsh noa… Eisou Quasho maysana elsoul…. _Beware, young one, for what lays behind every fern… is a snake, waiting for its prey….

* * *

**YAY! I got this done in under two months! It's actually getting easier!**

**Bye!**

Pippin: Hey!

Frodo: What?

Pippin: I don't remember….

Legolas: BOW DOWN TO ME, THE AWESOMENESS!

All (Including me and except Aragorn): *Bows* ALL HAIL THE AWESOMENESS!

Aragorn: Gorsewhisker, did you forget to end the chapter?

Me: *Looks up from being made the queen of awesomeness (And not like Arwen and Aragorn…)* Oh, crap… *Ends chapter*


	5. Chapter 4: Cats of DewClan!

**(Late) reply to reviews:**

**Stormstar321: I try.**

**Mintiecool1: They asked a kittypet because Clan cats wouldn't trust loners or rouges.**

**Silverfeather2 and Icefeather:**

**Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own some cats or Warriors (sadly).**

**Gorsewhisker: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Gandalf: YOU SHALLNOT PASS!**

**Gorsewhisker: HELP ME, STARCLAN!**

**Tallstar: HELP YOURSELF!**

**Gandalf: GO BACK TO THE SHADOWS!**

**Legolas: HOLY FLIP!**

**Aragorn: SAURON!**

**Frodo: I AM THE NEW SAURON!**

**Gollum: HE STOLE IT! NASTY LITTLE HOBBITSES STOLE IT!**

**Okay then…. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**A long time ago…**

_Irisfern bared her fangs. The badger growled and charged. The silver cat screeched in pain as the badger scratched along her back. Still she got up, determined to avenge both her mate's and her kit's death._

_"Irisfern!" Stripefur's call seemed faint as the silver she-cat leaped onto the badger's back, clawing its eyes. The badger rolled over, nearly squashing the warrior, but she let go just in time._

_"Irisfern!" The deputy's shout was more urgent this time, but the she-cat took no notice as she crouched, preparing for greater pain then she had ever felt. She was weak after fighting two foxes on a patrol earlier._

_Her enemy charged with amazing speed for a badger, ready for the kill._

_"No!" Stripefur shoved the warrior out of the way, and leaped. He clung to its chest. He scored his claws across the badger's throat, and it was nothing more than a dead body lying on the ground._

_He turned to Irisfern. She was weak and her breaths were painful. Stripefur ran to her. "Hollowkit…" She said weakly before darkness overcame her._

_StarClan must have been watching over her, for Owlscreech burst out of the ferns. When he saw Irisfern, he automatically began looking around and thankfully found cobwebs nearby._

_So Irisfern lived, but barely._

* * *

"Breezekit! Get up before you miss Lichenfern's story!" Songkit prodded Breezekit with one claw. "Come _on!_"

"All right, all right, I'm coming." Breezekit groaned, getting up groggily. Songkit knew she wasn't a fan of the elders' tales, yet he listened because he didn't like to be alone.

The two kits bounded out of the DewClan nursery, Breezekit with less enthusiasm than her sister.

"Ah, I was wondering if you were coming, Breezekit." Lichenfern teased when she saw the kits.

"So, I will tell you about Rivershine, a queen who lost her kit, but somehow got him back. You will see how. Have I told you about Rivershine?"—The kits shook their heads—

"Well, one day, a queen from the great clan, SunClan, went to the lake with her three kits.

"Mosskit and Rainkit, the two older kits, ran into the water knee-deep without worry, splashing and playing as their mother watched. But Pebblekit stayed at the shore. Every once in a while he would hesitantly dab a paw in the water, then quickly bring it back to the pebbles.

"'Pebblekit, come and play with us!' Mosskit said, flicking water at her brother. Pebblekit attempted to back away, but Rivershine gave him a nudge from behind, and he stumbled into the water.

"His mother would not allow him to go back onto the shore, so he strayed into a deeper part in the lake, trying to get away from the splashing. But the current swept him away into the deepest parts of the waters.

"He cried out to his mother before his head went underwater.

"Then the twolegs came in their moving bridges. One picked up Pebblekit, and shouted to one of his companions. Rivershine took notice of this, of course, and swam over to the moving bridge with strong legs.

"She faced the twolegs, who attempted to take her as well. But they were no match against the enraged queen. She was frightened, yet she stood alone against the twolegs.

"Now, remember, kits, courage is not about being brave. It's about simply doing what's right." The elder finished.

Fallowkit looked up at Lichenfern. "What's a twoleg? What's a moving bridge, and what's a lake?" She asked.

Lichenfern let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "So much curiosity, young kit. I promise you, you will see one day." She got up and disappeared into the elders' den before the kits could ask any more questions.

Fallowkit nudged Songkit. "Quick!" She meowed. "FalconClan are attacking!"

Breezekit bounced on her paws. "But they're no match for DewClan warriors!

The kits ran toward their father, who had just come back from patrol, and jumped on him. Haretail rolled over and swatted at them gently. The kits squealed with delight as they batted at him with tiny paws.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Haretail looked up at Cloudstar, who was sitting on the Rockpile with his tail resting on his paws. He shook the kits off and padded to the other warriors. Fallowkit and Breezekit looked after him sadly for a short moment and ran off, while Songkit stayed to see what was happening, as always.

"We have an apprentice that is ready to become a warrior this day." Cloudstar announced. "Birchpaw, please come forward."

The mentioned apprentice walked to the Rockpile coolly, though his eyes shined with excitement. His mentor, Ashfeather, followed. "Ashwhisker, is your apprentice, Birchpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"He is, Cloudstar."

The leader jumped off the Rockpile. "Then, I, Cloudstar, leader of DewClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. "Birchpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Birchpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Birchwhisker. StarClan honors your strength and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of our Clan."

The new warrior puffed out his chest in pride.

"Birchwhisker! Birchwhisker! Birchwhisker!" The Clan called. Even Songkit joined in.

"Birchwhisker, you must sit vigil tonight and watch over the camp!" Cloudstar said over the noise.

* * *

Birchwhisker was sitting proudly at the entrance to the camp, a hole in the rock just big enough for a cat to squeeze through, when he heard a whisper. He couldn't make out the words, but he was sure it was cats from a rival Clan.

He hid underneath a boulder, and unsheathed his claws.

The first cat, a jet black tom, appeared through the hole. He looked around quickly then twitched his tail tip. Cat after cat squeezed through the entrance. _It looks like they brought the whole of FalconClan!_ The tom thought. A gray she-cat lofted her nose and whispered, "There's cat nearby!"

Her companions froze. Birchwhisker screeched and threw himself on an apprentice called Cloudpaw, someone he often talked to a gatherings.

His screech roused the warriors. The former apprentince leaped off Cloudpaw and sprinted to the nursery to intercept a smoky gray tom. He used the same technique—jump, claw near eyes, leap. The tom screeched and fled. Birchwhisker rushed inside to check on the queens.

Birchtail jumped forward and scratched the warrior's nose. He jumped back, surprised. Recognition flickered In her eyes and she sheathed her claws. "We're okay, Birchpa-whisker! Go fight!" Birchwhisker looked behind her and saw Lilyfoot in the corner with Breezekit, Fallowkit, and Songkit behind her.

"Go!"

Birchwhisker ran outside in time to see a FalconClan warrior flee past him. He clawed her tail before she disappeared.

Then he realized he hadn't seen Nutfeather for awhile. He turned to Breezeshadow, who had just finished off a light blue tom. "Breezeshadow, where's Nutfeather?!" He shouted over the screeching of cats.

Breezeshadow shook her head. "I don't know, haven't seen him for a long time n- Behind you!" Birchwhisker turned just in time to scratch the same she-cat who had scented him earlier. Unlike the others, this cat did not flee.

A shriek of terror interrupted the fighting.

"Nutfeather is dead!"

* * *

**227 views. And you know how many reviews? NINE.**

**REVIEW, PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter 5: DewClan and Ravenstripe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors (sadly) and I don't own some cats.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, PEOPLE!**

* * *

"Nutfeather is dead!"

The sounds of war muted. It was so quiet you could hear a young raven chirping. In fact, some cats did.

All heads turned to the wail, to see a black FalconClan apprentice looking at the deputy's still body, blood on his paws. He was still whispering the same words. "Nutfeather is dead."

"No!" Leafberry ran forward before any cat could stop her. She buried her muzzle in Nutfeather's fur, just to find him cold. She lifted she head and wailed to the sky.

"FalconClan retreat! Retreat, FalconClan!" The she-cat who had first scented Birchwhisker yowled. The remaining FalconClan cats filed out if the DewClan camp hurriedly.

Tawnyleaf and Silverpaw darted from cat to cat with various herbs in their jaws, staring with Nutfeather. But he was beyond their help and had traveled to StarClan long ago. Each time one of them approached Leafberry she lashed out at them with her claws.

Eventually the she-cat calmed down enough for the medicine cats to put cobwebs on her bleeding wounds, but each time they tried marigold or horsetail she growled threateningly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!"

Most the cats were already gathered, and just had to lift their heads to see their leader.

"The time has come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before Nutfeather, so that he may hear and approve my choice." He paused and took a deep breath. "Owlfur will be the new deputy of DewClan!"

* * *

"Ravenstripe! Ravenstripe, _get up_!" Ravenstripe groaned and turned over. "Whaaat?" He said sleepily.

"Ravenstripe, you gonna sleep all day?" The voice said again. "It's nearly sunhigh and you're due for patrol!"

Ravenstripe's eyes snapped open. He stood up and ran past Gorseshadow.

Quilltail looked up from washing a paw at the camp entrance. "Ravenstripe!" he said. "We were just about to go without you." He nodded and stood.

As the late tom was shaking off from swimming through the river, he couldn't resist a look up at the mountain next to him. He had always wondered what is was like in that mountain. He could just see, in the distance, a small figure he guessed was an eagle.

A shove in the shoulder brought Ravenstripe back to the present. He looked to the side and saw Quilltail nodding curtly at him before walking off.

Before he started to follow, he looked up at the eagle. Smiling, he whispered, "Justu lak nasu, dasin/Just a moment, my friend. " and padded off.

Coming back from border patrol, Ravenstripe told Quilltail he was going hunting, and ran off onto his favorite spot in the whole territory, the plateau.

Running on the flat surface with the breeze in his fur, Ravenstripe felt free and spirited. He didn't stop when he got to the border, either. He kept running until the cliff. He knew he could easily jump from cleft to cleft, and keep exploring the land, but he never wanted to go too far away from his territory.

He looked to FalconClan and DewClan's mountain. The eagle he saw earlier was still flying about. "_Mirsa escon elsa sha, dasin, Norien_/And again we meet, my friend Norien." The eagle called out in reply, "_Isen sua gras elsh vels drail hus kels es, Swernlas_/So you have come back after many moons' wait, Ravenstripe." The cat nodded.

The warrior knew the ancient speak could be used to speak with eagles. He'd known it since he was an apprentice.

"_Ja swr la uas ny. Je Xds lasa ji._/I must go now. My Clan awaits me."

"_Huras nes flach huran as, Swernlas_/Don't take a while coming back, Ravenstripe!"

Ravenstripe waved his tail in farewell and hurried back to his own border. He was the only cat alive who knew the ancient language, he was sure of it!

How wrong he was.

* * *

**I DO WHAT I WANT SO SHUT UP ABOUT THE IMPOSSIBILITY OF A CAT TALKIING TO AN EAGLE, YOU PEOPLE WITH NO IMAGINATION!**

A letter to people who think Ashfur is evil and/or hate him-

People who hate him-

You don't know what awesome means.

People who think he's evil-

ALL HE DID WRONG WAS LOVE ANOTHER CAT!

:P

**REVIEW IF I DIDN'T JUST INSULT YOU!**


	7. Chapter 6: I have no idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or some cats.**

**Okay, people, I got somewhat bored with all the serious stuff, so, um…. See for yourself.**

**And this started out as the weirdest dream ever that I don't remember most of, but I do remember this weird part with Irisfern and mashed potatoes.**

**ON WITH THE PIONTLESS CHAPTER!**

**(And Cinderberry's kits in this chapter are not her real coming kits.)**

**(And Sweetberry is a medicine cat, meaning she doesn't have kits.)**

* * *

**In a strange place-**

Cinderberry stood with her four kits in this weird world.

"What the-" Cinderberry started before she was interrupted.

"A CAT!" Someone screamed behind them. "RARE, AND HARD TO TAME!" It was a twoleg. It held out a fish and made her eat it. She let out a shriek and fled, her kits trailing along behind her.

Have you found out where she was yet?

"WHY THE_ BEEP_ IS EVERYTHING _BEEEEP_ BLOCKS?!" She wailed.

And then a dog ran barking from behind a tree.

And, just to make things worse, the five companions ran into a tree.

"Oooo, pretty birch." Ashkit cooed.

Now have you figured out where they are?

* * *

OH MY GOD—

Irisfern, Cinderberry, and Ravenstripe broke into somecat's house.

"Holy StarClan, who's house is this?" Ravenstripe said in awe. "The kitchen is beautiful!"

The rest of the party nodded agreement. "Let's eat the food called MINE!" Irisfern yowled.

"Hey, it's not all yours!" Cinderberry whined.

"No, really. *points* There's a cereal called MINE! on the counter."

"Oh."

"Get in formation!"

The three cats crouched and, more careful then careful, snuck into the kitchen.

Cinderberry took one look around, then stood up. "ALL CLEAR!" She yowled to her companions. She turned. "Come, on, get up!"

The other she-cat shook her head and pointed behind her friend.

"Oh, StarClan."

Ravenstripe nudged the HeatherClan cat. "Storm betrayed you." He whispered.

"No, you betrayed me!" Storm said from behind the queen. "Why the _BEEP_ are you in my _BEEEEP_ house you _BEEEEP_ idiots?!"

Owlfur, whom they had taken along though I couldn't care less, looked up with his mouth full and pointed at what was in his paws. "Ice cream?" He suggested.

"Mashed potatoes." Irisfern drooled.

Storms eyes went wide. "NO. Not my BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL, HOMEMADE, mashed potatoes!"

"Mashed potatoes."

"NO!"

"Mashed potatoes."

"NO!"

"Mashed potatoes."

"NO!"

"Mashed potatoes."

"NO!"

"MASHED POTATOES MASHED POTATOES MASHED POTATOES MASHED- THE APPLES ARE POSSESED!"

"WHAT?!" Storm turned around to lool at his apple storage. Irisfern used this time to grab the mashed potatoes and crash through the window, laughing like a maniac.

Ravenstripe, and Cinderberry just stared while Owlfur got into the cookies.

"I am so glad I'm not in DewClan." Ravenstripe remarked.

"Or in HeatherClan." Cinderberry added. "Will you be my mate?"

Ravenwing came down from StarClan and clawed the crap out of Ravenstripe.

Owlfur gasped and squeaked hyperly, "Ravenwing! It's against the law to hit a she-cat!" He then found the doughnuts and helped himself. "Storm, you got any soda around here?"

"I'M GONNA CALL THE FREAKIN' POLICE IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE!" Storm replied from under the table.

But nobody listened.

LIST OF WHAT'S HAPPENING—

Storm is hiding under the table and trying to find his phone.

Owlfur has finally found the soda and is chugging it down.

Cinderberry is frantically trying to pry Ravenwing off of Ravenstripe.

Ravenstripe is getting clawed to death.

Ravenwing is clawing Ravenstripe to death.

Sharpfang is laughing maniacally because he finally has a reason to put Ravenwing in the Dark Forest (What the _heck?!_)

Irisfern is running down the streets with the mashed potatoes while other cats are staring at her.

Ashkit is still staring at the birch tree in awe.

(Spoilers for _A Dangerous Path_) The dogs from _A Dangerous Path_ have magically come back to life and are about to pounce on Storm.

"What?!" Storm screeched so loud that Irisfern dropped her mashed potatoes two towns away.

"NO, MY PRECIOUS IS LOST!" She sank to her knees and wept for her lost mashed potatoes.

Storm toppled over the table and squashed the dogs. "That'll show 'em." He turned to see Irisfern with rage in her eyes. "Uuhhh-"

"STUPID, fat hobbit, you ruins it!"

"Uuhhh…"

**SHOPPING WITH SWEETBERRY—**

"Mommy, can we get this Tigerstar toy?" Songkit asked. "It says, 'I'm gonna kill Firestar!' and everything!"

Sweetberry's eyes got all wide. "_NO._"

"Then can we get this Scourge toy? It says, 'I'll have my revenge, Firestar!' and everything!"

Sweetberry almost fainted. "_NO._"

"Then can we get this Hawkfrost toy? It says, 'Firestar, I will kill you and make my father proud!' and everything!"

"And he's hot." Starpaw added, taking a break from texting Swanpaw to look at the cat toys.

"NO!"

"Then can we get this Dovewing toy? It says, 'I'm gonna kill, you, Firestar, for having kits with Sandstorm, because if Leafpool hadn't been born, Lionblaze and Jayfeather wouldn't have been born, and that means Ivypool wouldn't be almost dying every night!' and everything! *faints from lack of oxygen*"

"WHAT THE LIVING _BEEP_ DID FIRESTAR _DO_ TO THESE CATS?!" Sweetberry yowled.

* * *

…Yeah. This is what happens when I get bored.

This will not happen again unless I get bored (which is likely).

And, in case you have no idea what Minecraft is, and you had no idea where Cinderberry was, she wa sin Minecraft.


End file.
